Talk:Induced self-destruction
Made up term? So, I'm curious. Who made up this term? It doesn't seem to be something manifested from any sort of dialog. Also, isn't this term, or concept borderline synonymous with suicide? --Alan del Beccio 05:37, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :As far as I know this is a fan made term created to label Kirk's propensity for making AI's destroy themselves. I'd say it doesn't belong here, certainly not in an in-universe article. I suppose we could make a real world POV version, but that would be bordering on "Memory Alpha is not a dictionary" to me. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:54, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ::A little late, but I agree this should not be an in-universe article, if we want to keep it at all. All this seems to do is link together similar plot devices.--31dot 01:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The paradoxical shape Is there a picture of the paradoxical shape? it might be of interest, if it was displayed. Was it a klein bottle, or something else? ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Klein_bottle ) 04:06, 20 September 2007 (UTC) The Ilia Probe Didn't Kirk talk V'ger and the Ilia Probe into ascending? Is that another related case? Mokwella 01:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) How to fix the problem of "induced self-destruction"? I have a suggestion about what to do about Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Induced self-destruction: 1) Have Self-destruct system replace its sister redirect self-destruct, 2) make "Self-destruct''ion''" a page, which says it could be accomplished by initiating a pre-programmed sequence (see also "self-destruct system", etc), or confusing a computer/android, i.e. "Induced self-destruction", which could then be a section of that page. (The term "self-destruction" is used in (via a warhead, maybe not an automated system - never said one way or the other) and (Karla Five flying her ship into the supernova).) --LauraCC (talk) 22:14, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds like a good solution to me. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:00, January 29, 2017 (UTC) I actually came up with it in a few minutes...I guess my brain was cooking subconsciously...--LauraCC (talk) 16:01, January 30, 2017 (UTC) With 3) a "See also" link to suicide on the bottom of the page. --LauraCC (talk) 21:07, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :: These also seem to be problems solved with logic, or rather, illogic. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 14:48, June 26, 2017 (UTC) This page needs to die I hate this page. It's really not about self-destruction as we define it, per se, I think it should be divvied up between paradox and logic, also it feels like some of this is discussed on the Kirk page too, but ultimately it's been a disaster since day one, half a lifetime ago.--Alan (talk) 02:11, April 18, 2019 (UTC) :It looks like I was open to getting rid of it over 8 years ago, and I haven't seen anything to change my view on that. 31dot (talk) 07:58, April 18, 2019 (UTC) ::It seems to me that the simplest solution is to just make this a real world page like He's dead, Jim or redshirt. This way we can point to less problematic pages for the in universe stuff while still having a single page for the trope/pop culture bit. - 08:22, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Then some external sources would be needed/welcome to help shore up page's credibility. --Alan (talk) 13:17, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah... as it is, it still looks like an in-universe page that’s been hastily rewritten to give a thin veneer of real-world perspective. It certainly doesn’t have much, of anything, to do with the categories it’s currently in. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 14:24, August 28, 2019 (UTC)